


Of the Peerless Dragon

by thefalconofthefall



Series: Songs of the Lovebird [3]
Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend, Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hatoful Boyfriend, Alternate Universe - High School, Class Differences, Dreams, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Implied Relationships, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 14:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13320180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefalconofthefall/pseuds/thefalconofthefall
Summary: A letter of thankfulness and change from a foolish scion of the Dragon Sky Lord to the lowly crawler of the earth.





	Of the Peerless Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Here's Ruby's poem! Even though it wasn't musical ~~because i needed to write a poem with ruby's honest thoughts and i don't know how i can do that plus i'm lazy~~ it still is pretty good in my opinion!

 

_When I was young, I was always taught that I was meant to rule the many,_

_The many who had no mind,_

_The many who had no honor,_

_The many who had no heart._

 

_Because of this, my father ruled over them,_

_Guiding them to the right path with his wisdom and kindness,_

_And I would do that too one day,_

_And my child and their child also._

 

_But after spending a year in the school I once loathed,_

_I questioned about the many and my fate._

_The birds there were never cruel without reason._

_They had their own minds and hearts._

_They had their own pursuits born of love and loathings born of distaste._

_They had clear distinctions that made them apart from others._

_And it seemed the only mindless, cruel one,_

_Was me._

 

_The future leader of the ignorant lost,_

_Higher in power, heart and mind than all,_

_Was the lost, cruel fool all along._

 

_Trapped in a life disguised in gild,_

_Drained of all loves and passions and filled with another’s,_

No way out except of the mercy of death,  
_  
_ No one to help me in this prison.

 

_But you, the one I hated the most,_

_You helped me out of this hell._

_You gave me a purpose that was of my own._

_You gave me a shelter that would protect me from hell._

_You gave me companionship, even though you bore no good will for me._

 

_I must’ve grown to love that nobility and air of defiance,_

_Inspired, even, by it,_

_Despite the perplexity of such things._

_But my perplexity is over, and I can not be more grateful,_

_Of you by my side,_

_Listening to the song of the foolish bird who vanished into the night_


End file.
